1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of providing services according to IDs of RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tags detected, for users.
2. Related Background Art
There is a conventional proposed technology of selecting a service suitable for a user holding an article accompanied by an RFID tag, based on an ID of the RFID tag detected by a tag reader, and providing the service for the user. One of such services disclosed is a method of attaching RFID tags with identifiers to various commodities and supporting customer service on the basis of commodities carried into a fitting room by a customer and customer data (cf. Patent Document 1). Another method disclosed is a method wherein RFID tags are attached to books in a library and to users and wherein when a user and a book both are simultaneously off a detection range, it is acknowledged that the user borrows the book and lending of the book is registered (cf. Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-249987
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-22834